Thermometers are useful in the evaluation and treatment of sick or ill patients. A common practice in hospitals, physician's office or even at home, is to measure the body temperature of a patient by using a digital thermometer with a sensor or probe typically located at one end of the device.
An electronic thermometer can sense the patient's temperature in a short duration of time and more so infrared thermometers can be even more effective in measuring a temperature within one second.
Although thermometers have been around for many years, there has been other factors to consider in temperature measure and ease of use to provide the consumer a readily available means to take a fast and accurate temperature.
An electronic thermometer can easily take a temperature in well-illuminated areas, in most cases the patients are in a horizontal position, and more readily found in a room that may not be well lit depending on the time of day or the patient surroundings. Additionally, a probe should be sterile, free from germs or bacteria and easy to use. There are many different probes that are somewhat labor intensive to install on the temperature sensing probe or thermometer housing. There is also an issue with the ease of manufacturing the probes and the cost of the device that makes it expensive for the end user in a home or professional environment.
Protective probe covers have been available for electronic thermometers for many years although, a protective cover adds time to replace and take a measurement with today's covers offered on the market.
Therefore, the need for a probe cover dispensing mechanism and a light source from the temperature measure device would be a benefit as written in the invention detailed description.